


The Loner and His Prey

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Choking, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Dark Derek Hale, Derek Hale Being an Asshole, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mating, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Shaving, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: Derek Hale doesn't care about anyone or anything, and that's how he likes it. But when a new omega shows up in the school halls, he catches Derek's attention. Stiles Stilinski will be his, and he doesn't care what he has to do to get him.





	The Loner and His Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonmuzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonmuzzle/gifts).



> As always with this series, don't judge me for the depravity I have written…
> 
> Fair warning, Derek is a total bastard in this PWP who uses his power as an alpha to have his way with Stiles.

Derek smirks to himself as he saunters down the school corridor. With each step, other students scurry out of his way, all of them desperate not to be on the receiving end of his wrath. The feeling of power it gives him is intoxicating.

His was a hard-won reputation. At first, everyone seemed to gravitate toward him, betas and omegas and even other alphas. Derek couldn't stand them. With their simpering words and coy looks, it was painfully obvious that all of them wanted to mate with him, but he had no interest in taking any of them as his mate or even being acquaintances with them. So he started dressing differently, donning a leather jacket and dark jeans, and he even got a few piercings and tattoos from a parlour which had no problem taking business from an underage customer if they were paid enough. He got in major trouble with his parents—they grounded him for two whole months, the hardasses—but he refused to take the piercings out. The punishment was worth it.

He also changed his behaviour, wearing a near-constant scowl and growling at anyone who dared to get too close to him. The only people at school who were exempt were teachers and the principal, because he didn't want to push too far and actually get kicked out. It all worked like a charm, and now Derek only has three friends in Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey and Vernon Boyd, and everyone else leaves him the fuck alone. Just the way he likes it.

When he reaches the classroom in which he'll be spending first period, Derek walks right to the back and with just a look expels another student from the seat in the left corner. He takes it for himself, rests his elbow on the flat surface and puts his chin on his hand to stare out the window, ignoring everyone else as he waits for Mrs. Smith to arrive and start the class. Eventually, the room quietens, and Derek looks away from the window to find Mrs. Smith standing in front of the blackboard in a dark-grey pencil skirt and a fitted white blouse with short sleeves. None of this is unusual.

What _is_ unusual is the boy next to her.

With his brown hair, pale, mole-dotted skin, sinfully plump lips and entrancing whiskey-coloured eyes, the boy is beautiful. Derek is stunned when he feels arousal coil like a snake in his lower gut, ready to strike. The strange boy is petite enough—around 5'5"—that Derek already knows he's an omega, and for the first time since he presented as an alpha, Derek wants to stick his nose in the other boy's neck and inhale his scent. He wants to see what those lips look like wrapped around his cock, to feel what it's like to be buried to his knot inside of the other boy's dripping hole.

Well. This is unprecedented.

Derek isn't sure what to do about these new, alien feelings, and he is so busy mulling them over that he almost misses when Mrs. Smith makes introductions.

"This is, uh…Mieczysław…Stilinski," she says, a frown appearing on her face as she attempts and fails to correctly pronounce the new kid's name. She leans close to him and whispers, "Did I say that right?"

"Just Stiles is fine," the omega replies, smiling like he's used to people butchering his name.

Derek assumes he probably is.

Once the introductions are over, Derek watches intently as Stiles walks down one of the aisles between desks until he reaches the only empty seat in the room. It's in the back row as well, three over from Derek's, which is annoying because it means Derek can't stare once the omega has sat down and the class has properly begun. He is also too far away to properly pick up his scent. Derek spends a few minutes brooding, not even hearing whatever crap Mrs. Smith is telling them while he figures out a solution for his quandary.

Subtly, Derek scoots his desk backward so that it's slightly out of alignment with the others in his row and, if he leans back, he can just about see the side of Stiles' face. He growls quietly to himself when he spots the constellation of moles on Stiles' left cheek, not caring when his neighbour glances nervously at him. He wants to lick those moles, trace them below the collar of Stiles' red plaid shirt and see how many decorate the rest of his skin. It isn't until Mrs. Smith loudly calls his name that he breaks out of his staring and reluctantly begins focusing on the class. He contents himself with the knowledge that he will make Stiles his.

And if Stiles has a problem with that, well…Derek won't let that stop him.

Stiles will come around eventually.

* * *

Derek keeps his eyes glued to his omega at every opportunity he has throughout the day, which is disappointingly few. During lunch, he completely blanks his three friends and just peers across the cafeteria at where Stiles sits with another boy, a beta whose name Derek has never learned. He has floppy brown hair, tanned skin and a jaw that's slightly crooked. Derek narrows his eyes when he sees the nameless boy touch Stiles' shoulder with a lopsided grin.

How dare he touch what isn't his? Only their location prevents Derek from stalking over there and ripping the beta's arm off.

After last period, Derek is close to snapping. His wolf is at the surface, ready to break out at a moment's notice if he doesn't track down the omega he has already claimed as his. He walks out into the parking lot and waits off to the side for Stiles to show up, his gaze fixed on the double doors that serve as the school's main entrance and exit. Stiles should come this way. Hopefully Derek pre-empted him enough not to miss him.

After a few minutes, once the crowd of students pouring from the doors has thinned, Derek spots him. Stiles is again with the beta boy, and Derek can't have that.

There's nothing stopping him from going up to the pair now, so he does so and without a word he wraps his arm around Stiles' bicep and drags him away.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Stiles yells at him, tugging futilely to get free.

"Stop," Derek says to him, his eyes flashing red as he injects the single word with an alpha command. As expected, Stiles can't fight his nature, his inner omega capitulating to the will of an alpha. He stops resisting, but, unfortunately, the beta is still around.

"Let go of him!" the floppy-haired boy shouts, clawing at Derek's hand.

Derek has to give it to him—not many would dare to raise their voice to him, much less touch him. It's cute that he thinks it's going to work.

"No," Derek responds coolly. He glares. "He's mine. Leave now, before I do something you might not come back from."

The beta's eyes widen and he takes a stop back, seeming to recall who he's dealing with. He shoots a guilty look at Stiles before running away, tail between his legs. Satisfied, Derek continues to drag Stiles toward his Camaro, which is parked on the very edge of the lot. Once he has stuffed the omega into the passenger seat, he walks around the hood to the driver's side, gets in behind the wheel and starts the engine. As he drives away from the school, Stiles speaks again:

"Where are you taking me?" he asks, his voice small and worried.

"Don't worry; nothing bad's gonna happen to you," Derek reassures, sending him a wolfish grin. "Just relax and accept it, my pretty omega."

Stiles clearly wants to say more, maybe to unleash another protest, but he wisely keeps his mouth shut. He turns to face the passenger window and is silent for the rest of the drive, until they reach their destination and Derek switches off the car. He has parked outside of his house, which he bought with his inheritance as soon as he turned eighteen a couple months ago.

It's a big place, with three storeys, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a big yard, and a basement that Derek is slowly turning into a home gym. He didn't need all that space when he was looking, but, thanks to his inheritance, he wasn't strapped for cash and had figured, why not? Plus, now that he's about to make Stiles his mate, Derek supposes it was a good thing he bought larger than he needed, because soon enough, if he follows what his instincts are screaming at him, he'll put a pup in his omega's belly and begin what his inner alpha wants to be a very large family. Derek himself doesn't really care either way; Stiles'll be the main one taking care of the pups, after all.

The omega remains silent as Derek helps him out of the Camaro and guides him up the front steps and into the house. Derek hangs his leather jacket up on the hook on the foyer wall and then takes Stiles' hand. He brings him upstairs and down the hall to the master bedroom.

Stiles' breath hitches when he sees the bed. "What're you gonna do to me?"

"I think you already know," Derek says, chuckling. He shuts the door behind them and steps up behind Stiles, stooping a little so that he can nose at the side of his neck. "I'm gonna make you _mine_."

Stiles shakes against him. "What if I don't want to be yours?"

"I said I'd take care of you, didn't I? I'm a strong alpha, just the kind worthy of an omega as beautiful as you. You'll learn to love me."

Stiles whimpers out of fear but doesn't try to stop Derek as he walks around to his front and begins divesting him of his clothes. As he unbuttons Stiles' plaid shirt and sees more and more pale skin that looks like it'll mark up so easily, Derek's cock twitches and fills with blood in the confines of his boxer-briefs. Undoing the last button, he pushes the shirt off of Stiles' shoulders and lets it drop to the floor, granting him full access to his omega's naked torso.

Stiles has a small patch of hair in the centre of his chest, which'll have to go, but otherwise he's perfect. He's skinny but with the hint of muscle here and there. His nipples are dusky and just the right size. Drool pools on Derek's tongue as he imagines wrapping his lips around them and drinking the milk Stiles will produce after he has been bred. Further down, a thin trail of hair stretches from Stiles' navel to the waistband of his dark-blue chinos, teasing what's still hidden beneath.

Derek desperately wants to see the rest of his mate, so he orders Stiles to get out of his shoes and socks and then all but rips the offending chinos off of him. After doing the same with the Deadpool boxers he finds underneath, Derek cups Stiles' tight balls and sweet little omega cock and is fascinated by how they fit so easily in his palm. He'd known from Biology class and from watching porn that the genitals of an omega male differ greatly from an alpha, just like the rest of their bodies, but actually seeing evidence of it in person makes it all feel so much more real.

Derek can't say he doesn't like it, how this new difference makes him feel like he holds even more power and authority over his cute omega.

"Just gorgeous," Derek says, pressing a quick kiss to Stiles' forehead. "Or you will be very soon."

Stiles flinches at the touch of his lips but otherwise doesn't move. "W-what?"

"Come with me."

Derek takes Stiles into the ensuite bathroom and tells him to sit on the edge of the bathtub while he rummages around in the cupboard beneath the sink. Reemerging with a new disposable razor and a can of shaving cream, he turns around and catalogues every area of Stiles' body that he will need to shave—his arms, chest, armpits, around his cock and balls, his legs, and the tops of his feet and toes. He wants Stiles to be smooth from the neck down at all times, like he believes a good omega should be. He tells him as much, which earns him a horrified look.

Derek just smirks. "This is gonna take a while, so we'd better get started, hmm?"

"Go fuck yourself."

With a chuckle, Derek turns on the showerhead above the bathtub. "Nope. _I'm_ gonna fuck _you_. Remember?"

That shuts Stiles up, and he doesn't speak another word as Derek goes through the process of fixing his body to his liking. He is careful and even affectionate as he glides the razor over Stiles' skin—or at least as affectionate as someone like him is capable of being. He takes extra care around Stiles' crotch, not wanting to cut him, and then all he has left to shave off are the few sparse hairs that run up the crack of Stiles' otherwise-smooth ass cheeks. With another alpha command, Derek gets Stiles to spread himself and growls quietly when he gets his first glimpse of his omega's tight hole. It's dry right now, but soon enough he'll have it dripping with slick.

A few minutes later, Derek washes off the razor for a final time and dries Stiles off with a fluffy towel. He's pleased when he has the omega stand in the middle of the bathroom for an inspection. Stiles' body is now just the way he wanted it, nothing but baby-smooth skin from neck to toe.

Derek is sure it's going to feel amazing against his own body.

Deciding that it's time, he picks Stiles up and, biceps bulging, carries him back out into the bedroom. He lays the omega atop the red bedsheets and tells him to stay where he is while he makes quick work of getting out of his own clothing. Once he is naked as well, he stands at the side of the bed and gives his aching cock a few slow strokes, teasing himself as he watches Stiles watch him. Even though he has fought him at every turn so far, when Stiles gets a look at Derek's body, his eyes fill with undeniable desire.

And Derek can't blame the poor omega.

He knows he's a good-looking guy, the epitome of an alpha. At just over 6', he towers over Stiles. His body is built of strong muscles and, unlike Stiles' now, all of his body hair is untamed, showing off his virility and raw masculinity. As for his cock, which is what really holds his omega's attention, it sticks out proudly from the nest of coarse dark curls at the base at a total length of ten thick inches. Pre-come already drips from the slit. Derek swipes his index finger over it to collect some and holds it out for Stiles, and he doesn't drop his hand again until the clear fluid has been licked off.

"I bet that tastes good, doesn't it?" he comments, puffing out his hairy chest.

Stiles glares, but the redness that appears in his cheeks exposes how Derek is right on the money.

"Yeah, I thought so. D'you want more?" Predictably, the omega doesn't cease trying to conceal his desire, but that doesn't matter to Derek. "Well, I hope you are, 'cause I really wanna fuck that pretty mouth of yours. I wanna see if those lips really look as good around my cock as I think they will."

Stiles' eyes go wide as Derek repositions him to lie sideways on the bed, his head hanging over the edge so that his mouth and throat are at the right angle for Derek to sink in deep. Derek notes how Stiles has his hands fisted in the sheets as he waits, want and fear warring within him. To help calm him, Derek runs his own hands up and down Stiles' skinny chest and is lenient in not shoving his cock past the omega's lips right away. For now, he lays it over Stiles' face and lets him get used to it, lets him soak up the potent scent of his sex and the sweaty musk of his heavy balls.

When he thinks that Stiles has lost enough tension in his body, Derek presses a finger to Stiles' bottom lip to get him to open up, and then he slips the first few inches of his cock inside. He moans as wet heat surrounds him, and he's glad when he doesn't even have to tell his omega to be careful with his teeth. All Stiles does is lie there and let him do whatever he wants, which is awesome. If his omega had been too difficult, Derek would have had his work cut out for him to correct his behaviour, but this way they can skip all that and get right to the good stuff.

With a series of thrusts, Derek works more of his cock into Stiles' mouth, another inch every time until the head nudges the back of Stiles' throat. The omega chokes when Derek first pushes past the feeble resistance his throat offers, so Derek eases off and gives him a few seconds to recover before he thrusts forward again. This time he doesn't stop, even as Stiles chokes once more around him and his arms fly up so that he can push at Derek's hips in an effort to get him to retreat. Like the irritating beta boy Stiles had been with at lunch and in the school parking lot, Derek finds it adorable that his omega thinks that's going to work.

It doesn't. Derek is much too strong for that; he barely feels it as Stiles pushes against him with all of his might and even digs his heels into the mattress to get more leverage.

Still, Derek doesn't want him to tire himself out too soon, so he grabs Stiles' wrists and holds them tightly in one hand while he continues to leisurely move his hips, letting Stiles have very brief moments to suck some fresh oxygen into his lungs before he pushes his cock right back inside and cuts off his airway again. When Derek finally thrusts all the way in, Stiles can't even get any air through his nose because Derek's balls come to rest right over his nostrils. This puts Stiles completely at his alpha's mercy and reminds him of his place.

Like this, Derek is amazed when he looks down and sees the visible bulge his cock creates in Stiles' neck. He touches it as he gives another thrust, and his eyes glow red when he feels himself moving beneath his palm. It's so hot that his orgasm starts tingling in his lower gut, but it's much too soon for that. One day soon he'll keep going and knot Stiles' throat, but today is not that day.

With a strange mixture of reluctance and eagerness, Derek pulls all the way out and manhandles a coughing-and-sputtering Stiles onto his hands and knees.

After getting into place behind him, Derek palms his omega's cheeks and jiggles them, relishing the way the fleshly muscle ripples. He gives one a smack, making Stiles yelp breathlessly, and then he spreads them apart and dives right in. He laps at Stiles' hole, swirls his tongue around the clenching rim and wills it to open up for him. For a few seconds it seems as if his omega can't decide whether he wants to escape the sensation or push back into it, so Derek decides for him. He holds on tight to Stiles' hips and eats him out like a starving man, loving the taste of his skin. It's tainted by a slight chemical aftertaste from the shaving gel, but Derek can deal with that for now.

Eventually, what he's doing must feel good enough that Stiles can't hold back his body's natural reaction and Derek's taste buds explode with the sweet nectar of Stiles' slick. It only makes him more ravenous, tastes so good that he has to transfer one hand from his mate-to-be's hip to the base of his cock to keep staving off his orgasm. It's like salted caramel, which is one of Derek's favourite treats in the world. The bedroom is filled with sound as he slurps away at Stiles' hole.

When he is content, his stomach warm and heavy with slick, Derek stops rimming his omega and feels calm enough to release his cock again. He runs his index finger in circles around Stiles' rim to coat it in slick and then slides it inside. It's like sliding into warm butter. Stiles opens right up for him like he was meant to, even when Derek inserts second and third fingers. Stiles takes all of them with ease, his hole stretching wide almost immediately, ready for Derek's thick cock.

Just the thought of replacing his fingers with his aching erection has Derek getting impatient. He thrusts his fingers in a few more times, jabbing roughly at Stiles' prostate just to make him squeal, and then he wipes the excess slick on his cock and moves forward.

He aims the head of his cock at Stiles' slick hole and rubs it up and down. "You want this?" he asks. He grins his biggest grin of the day when he observes how he doesn't even have to hold Stiles still anymore. The omega is practically begging him for it like a whore. _Typical,_ he thinks. All omegas turn into needy whores if you touch them right.

"Gonna finally make you mine," Derek murmurs.

That's all the warning he gives before he thrusts all the way inside in one go. The omega screams and scrabbles to get away, but Derek returns his hands to his hips to keep him impaled on his thick cock. He'd get used to it if he just relaxed, but pointing that out to him doesn't get Derek any results. With a roll of his eyes, he starts up a fast pace, even when it makes Stiles whimper and sob as he collapses face-first onto the bedding, his tears soaking into the fabric.

"Shh," Derek soothes, leaning over him to kiss the top of his head. "You'll learn to love it. Your body was literally made to take a big alpha cock like mine."

"You're s-such a bastard," Stiles grits out, his eyes clenched shut tight.

"And proud of it."

With another kiss, this one over the spot on Stiles' neck that he'll soon sink his teeth into, Derek picks himself back up and thrusts faster. Feeling Stiles' ass around his fingers didn't do it justice. Nothing could compare to this, to how Stiles' hole flutters around his cock, to how his silky walls grip him like they're trying to milk his orgasm from him. All of it's very effective, and before Derek knows it, the tingling in his lower gut has returned. He doesn't bother slowing things down this time, couldn't even if he wanted to. He simply chases his pleasure, which is only heightened when Stiles seems to finally give into what's happening and starts participating. The omega shoves back every time Derek thrusts forward, making their skin slap together.

A couple minutes later, Derek's orgasm crests. He sinks his cock inside Stiles' hole one last time and leaves it there as his knot expands and locks them together. Right when the first jet of thick seed spurts from his cock, he grabs Stiles' hair and pulls his head to the side, baring more of his neck so that Derek has ample space to lay his claim.

With the viciousness of an animal, he bites down on the stretch of skin between Stiles' neck and left shoulder until blood fills his mouth. He swallows the coppery liquid and bites down even harder, making extra sure that his mating bite will leave a nice big scar.

When that's done, Derek licks over the wound and rolls them onto their sides. He wraps his arms around Stiles and smirks when he feels stickiness on his forearm from where the omega had apparently come all over himself completely untouched. For a long time they lie there, knotted together as Derek fills Stiles with his seed. He produces so much that Stiles' belly actually swells with the stuff. Derek rubs the distention happily, already looking forward to the day his new mate's heat hits and he can breed him up good, see Stiles' belly swell for real.

"You're mine now," he says, smugness radiating from every inch of him.

"Great…" Stiles whispers sadly.

Derek doesn't take it to heart. Now that their bond is in place, Stiles is stuck with him, will have to listen to him even without an alpha command. "Sleep," he orders.

"What about my dad?"

"What about him?"

Stiles wiggles against him. "He's gonna shoot you up with so many bullets."

Derek snorts. "Sure he is."

"You'll see."

"No I won't. I just claimed you, remember? Your dad can't hurt me without hurting you."

Stiles takes a shaky breath and sniffles. "Whatever, asshole."

Derek thinks about all the ways he can discipline Stiles so that he sees it's not appropriate to call his alpha such names, as amusing as it is. But that can wait. He says nothing as he feels Stiles go limp in his arms, exhaustion pulling him under. Derek's own eyes feel heavy from all the energy he exerted during the claiming, but right before he allows sleep to claim him too, he kisses the bite on Stiles' neck and whispers to him.

"Don't worry, my omega. Like I said before, you'll learn to love me."

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this finished and posted yesterday, but I ended up spending most of the day playing _Prey (2017)_ instead. Oops. :S It's just such an addictive game, though. If you enjoy playing video games, you should definitely check it out. Anyway, about this prompt: I'd like to say a huge thank you to crimsonmuzzle for giving it to me. I hope it was everything you wanted—and that I made Derek into as much of an asshole as you wanted me to. It was tough, but I think I got there. :P
> 
> Stay tuned for my next PWP, in which Stiles starts dating Derek and develops a sick fascination with what is between the hind legs of his male husky. Derek is a horrible enabler. Top!OMD/bottom!Stiles.
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**


End file.
